


don't worry baby (i've got you covered)

by marechiar



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe is a Softie, F/F, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealous Ava Sharpe, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Why Did I Write This?, daddy ava, i am weak for pet names, sara's a bottom no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marechiar/pseuds/marechiar
Summary: “… and this is Ava, my ex girlfriend”“I said stop calling me that!” Ava sighed, feeling the light blush creeping its way out on her cheeks. So much for good manners and elegance. She looked at the person standing in front of her, some important and a little tipsy time bureau's director, and explained with an exasperated smile“I'm her wife"orthey're married, ava still loves pet names, sara does too but isn't showing it. the legends find out





	don't worry baby (i've got you covered)

 

 

“… and this is Ava, my ex girlfriend”

“I said stop calling me that!” Ava sighed, feeling the light blush creeping its way out on her cheeks. So much for good manners and elegance. She looked at the person standing in front of her, some important and a little tipsy time bureau's director, and explained with huff

“I'm her wife"

Sara smiled almost sheepishly, amused by her own joke “Come on darling, I was joking" The middle aged man in front of them giggled, while Ava only let out an exasperated noise, smiling tightly not to lost her calm. When exactly did she think bringing her wife (whom she had married less than a year ago)  to her work events would be a good idea? She should have imagined, programmed, talked to Sara about rules and protocols and

“Babe I can hear you think” The taller woman looked at Sara, as the man had left while she was lost in her thoughts “Please, stop. It was just a joke.” She smiled, amused “It didn’t hurt anyone. Plus, I like calling you my wife too much to actually call you any other name" she murmured for only Ava to hear, while she tiptoed to lightly kiss her.

“Oh, is that true?”

“Absolutely” Sara grinned “Now let me go, so I can flirt with some random guy and he can buy some more alchool!" and with that, she slipped gently from Ava's arms to walk slowly towards the bar. The agent smiled, and turned her attention to some colleagues (who were actually worried about that bald guy from the Legends eating all of their food). After Ava had explained there wasn’t a possible explanation about how Mick Rory had eaten twenty-three muffins in a row, she turned around to look for her fiance, her eyes scanning the room crowded with agents, superheroes and old business men. She noticed a stray lock of blond hair disappearing behind a column and made her way down there; she could have recognized Sara’s neck as her own (she had passed, in fact, hours painting that flesh in bruises and hickeys).

When she did arrive she noticed Sara was at the bar (she did said that), she was ordering something to drink (same as ever) and she was talking to some random girl with curly hair and a sleeveless dress. Said girl was smiling smugly, handing an expensive drink (Ava rolled her eyes at the cliche) to the blonde woman. Although the tallest woman wasn’t jealous, as she had been married to the woman in front of her for a year and dated her for five, she still felt a little sting down deep into her stomach, an unpleasant sensation that growled and bited her way through her lungs; she wasn’t jealous, but she surely was a woman of action, and she slipped between Sara and the counter, draping an arm around her waist. She leaned into her, murmuring so no one could hear but her wife and the girl in front of them

“Are you alright _baby girl_?” and looked as a slight blush appeared on Sara’s cheeks as fast as one, for a completely different reason, popped on the other girl's face, who promptly excused herself and walked away, mumbling. Sara turned to look at Ava in the eyes, a stern yet playful expression on her face

“You said you wouldn’t call me that in public”

“Do you find it annoying, _princess_?” Ava grinned, knowing how much her wife hated being called that way in public, or even worse, in a place where the Legends could hear them

“You know I don't" Sara retorted “But" She stopped “I don’t want people to think I am _soft_ in any way”

“Which you are, _baby_ "

Zari, who happened to walk past them in that exact moment, hear the pet name and began snickering behind her martini glass. Sara shot Ava a venomous glance,

“That’s exactly what I didn’t want to happen!”

“They’re like your family _little one,_ I don’t think they’re gonna do anything”

“You still have so much to learn I swear to god”

 

 

***

 

 

Weirdly, the team didn’t make comments on it. They went through their missions as usual, until one day they found themselves fighting a very confused 16th century Prussian army within the barricades of the French revolution. Mick had just tumbled down one of them, almost cracking his head open in the process, and half shouted “Where the hell is Sara?” when Zari turned around for a moment, and between the noise coming from swords, horses, guns and screaming French women, Sara _knew_.

“Yeah guys!” She made up a fake confused face, grinning slightly “ _Where's our baby girl?_ ”

 

(Sara swears there and then, in fucking 1789, that she is going to kill Ava Sharpe)

 

 

 

 


End file.
